La nuit où je suis mort
by Lilou0803
Summary: Josef ne parlait jamais de son passé, encore moins de sa transformation. Cette histoire, elle était à lui, il ne l'avait jamais partagée avec personne… jusqu'à aujourd'hui.


**L'histoire de Josef...**

("Tempus Fugit" : une version plus longue et détaillée, en plusieurs chapitres de cette histoire est publiée ici : http: /lilouspace ./fics/?p=1143 _*sans les espaces*_)

**Rating : T (violence)**

**Disclaimers : l'univers et les personnages de Moonlight appartiennent à Ron Koslow etTrevor Munson**

* * *

><p><strong>La nuit ou je suis mort<strong>

(Psychanalyse d'un vampire)

**...**

« Je suis né en Hongrie, en 1599… »

En prononçant ces mots, il se demandait encore comment il avait pu être amené à raconter cela à quelqu'un, fusse son meilleur ami, fusse sous l'emprise de la solitude, du cafard ou de l'alcool. Cette histoire, elle était à lui, il ne l'avait jamais partagée avec personne…

Il les avait tous renvoyés chez eux, aucun bruit ne troublait le silence de cette fin d'après-midi, il avait fermé les baies donnant sur la terrasse et glissé le CD dans le lecteur. Uniquement vêtu d'un jeans et d'une chemise non boutonnée, les yeux fermés, à demi allongé dans son fauteuil, un verre de whisky à porté de la main, il laissait la musique l'envelopper, faisant remonter les souvenirs.

Il l'avait senti arriver avant même qu'il n'entre dans la pièce, en quatre siècles, il avait amplement eu le temps de développer au maximum ses extraordinaires capacités.  
>Mick, le boitier du CD dans les mains, le regardait d'un air perplexe.<p>

Il avait tenté de détourner son attention, pour une fois sans succès.

– Un rafraichissement ? Sers-toi, tu sais où sont les verres.

– Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Ce n'est pas ton habitude de t'alcooliser au réveil, et où sont passées tes freshies ?

– J'ai déjeuné plus tôt aujourd'hui, mais si tu as faim…

– Je t'en prie, ne te dérange pas pour moi ! …Sérieusement, Josef, la nostalgie ne fait pas partie de tes vices habituels.

– Je célèbre un anniversaire… Tu n'aimes pas ?

– C'est… spécial ! Pas désagréable, en fait, assez envoutant.

– A une époque, c'était la dernière mode, c'était très agréable de danser là-dessus, les gens ne savent plus danser aujourd'hui, ils se contentent de gesticuler dans tous les sens et appellent ça de la danse, quelle hérésie !

Mick sourit.

– J'avoue avoir un peu de mal à t'imaginer en pourpoint, dansant le menuet à la cour de Louis XIV.

– On ne portait pratiquement plus le pourpoint à cette époque-là, et j'ai très peu fréquenté la cour de Louis XIV. Par contre, j'ai bien dansé le menuet à Versailles sous le règne de Louis XV, c'était assez plaisant, d'ailleurs, les jolies filles peu farouches n'y manquaient pas et les freshies n'étaient pas difficile à trouver, une grande partie de la noblesse française faisant partie de notre « famille »… Mais trop superficiel à mon goût, je m'en suis vite lassé.

– Le menuet…

– Et bien d'autres. Au XVIIème siècle, la danse faisait partie de l'enseignement de base de tout gentilhomme, au même titre que l'escrime ou l'équitation… J'ai toujours été un très bon danseur.

– Versailles, un gentilhomme, mazette ! Est-ce que je dois t'appeler Monseigneur ? … Un… anniversaire?

Josef s'était levé, évitant son regard.

– Tu veux la vérité, Mick ? Parfois, il m'arrive de penser que c'est toi qui as raison, d'en avoir assez de tout ça… La seule chose agréable qui subsiste, comme une écume à la surface de tous ces siècles, c'est ça : la musique, la danse, un peu de légèreté dans un monde de violence, de feu et de sang… Même l'amour engendre toujours la tristesse et la douleur.

Le disque s'était tu, après avoir vidé son verre d'un trait, il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée, qu'il ouvrit en grand. Encore quelques pas, et il se laissa tomber tout habillé dans la piscine. Mick l'avait suivi, il attrapa une serviette de bains abandonnée sur un lit bain de soleil, et attendit un long moment que son ami remonte à la surface.

– Original, comme méthode, pour se remettre les idées en place, heureusement que tu n'avais pas déjà enfilé un des tes costumes St Laurent hors de prix !

–Armani. Jamais pour me baigner.

Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements trempés, et se frictionna vigoureusement , avant d'enrouler la serviette autour de ses reins comme un pagne, en rentrant dans la maison.

– Je vais me changer, j'en ai pour une minute.

– Fais comme chez toi.

L'homme qui entra dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard n'avait plus rien de commun avec celui qui avait plongé dans la piscine tout habillé si peu de temps auparavant. Il avait retrouvé son sourire, son élégance presque futile de grand seigneur, ce charme désinvolte auquel nul ne semblait pouvoir résister, et il semblait bien décidé à faire oublier son instant de faiblesse.

Mais Mick ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Malgré le ton volontairement léger avec lequel il avait pris l'attitude de son ami, il était inquiet. Lui qui le connaissait bien, décelait en lui comme une fêlure. Quelque chose avait réveillé un passé, des blessures qui apparemment ne semblaient pas tout à fait résorbées.

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, à sa manière discrète et maquillée d'une ironie teintée de cynisme, Josef avait toujours été présent pour lui, prévenant même souvent les problèmes avec cette intuition fulgurante qui était son apanage. Il avait été un guide et un mentor après sa transformation, et au fil des années, un lien indestructible s'était noué entre eux, ils étaient plus que frères et chacun aurait donné sa vie pour l'autre. Il devait trouver un moyen de l'aider à surmonter son abattement.

» Tu n'as plus donné signe de vie depuis plusieurs jours, je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne plus te voir surgir à l'improviste dans mon appartement…

Après un instant de silence un peu gêné, Mick parut sur le point de commencer une phrase, mais s'arrêta aussitôt.

– Quoi?

– Non, rien… Je…

– Accouche!

– Eh bien, tu ne m'as jamais réellement parlé de toi, de ta transformation, de ton passé… Il a fallu la tentative d'assassinat de John Witley pour…

Josef semblait s'être pétrifié, il avait brusquement blêmi, Mick appréhendait sa réaction, mais il sembla se reprendre un peu.

–Tu as raison, je sais tout de toi, tu es mon seul véritable ami, je n'ai pas vraiment été loyal… mais, tu sais, enfin, j'ai toujours eu du mal à… et puis c'est tellement… Il se tut, et avala difficilement sa salive en tournant brusquement le dos à son ami.

Le temps s'estompait.  
>Trois cent quatre vingt un ans… Il avait vingt huit ans, et même s'il devait vivre mille ans, cette nuit-là resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire, la nuit où il était mort, la nuit où il était né…<br>C'était en l'an de grâce 1627.

…

_Erzsébet bougea dans son sommeil. Les yeux ouverts dans l'obscurité de la pièce, il écoutait son souffle léger et régulier. Dans un peu plus de deux mois, ils seraient trois, il eut un sourire en repensant à sa vie d'avant. Il ne regrettait rien, ni les titres, ni la richesse ou le pouvoir, les avantages liés à la naissance semblaient bien loin depuis qu'ils vivaient ici, anonymes, pauvres parmi les pauvres, mais heureux, et libres de s'aimer au grand jour._

_Tout avait commencé trois ans auparavant, lorsque la fiancée de Mihály, sa sœur et leur suite étaient arrivés au château où devaient être célébrées leurs épousailles quelques jours plus tard. Pour l'occasion, son frère avait fait un effort pour adoucir un peu l'aspect guerrier, rude et puritain de leur cadre de vie, afin que les jeunes filles ne fussent pas trop rebutées au premier abord. Les tentures qui n'avaient pas vu le jour depuis la mort de la mère de Jozsef étaient ressorties des coffres, des feuillages frais jonchaient les sols de pierre, répandant leur fraiche odeur dans les vieilles salles, des feux ronflaient dans les cheminées, et leurs austères vêtements avaient été un peu égayés de quelques touches de fourrures et autres passementeries. _

_Erzsébet et Zita étaient leurs cousines, pourtant, ils ne les avaient jamais rencontrées. L'ambition de Mihály était également d'unir son jeune frère à Zita, d'où le déploiement de ce qu'il appelait avec dédain un luxe inutile. Depuis six ans, une guerre sanglante ravageait l'Europe entière, les occasions de se réjouir sans plus penser aux champs de batailles étaient reléguées au rang de lointains souvenirs, d'ailleurs les mœurs puritaines de son frère s'accommodaient mal des fêtes et de leurs plaisirs. Pour lui, les agapes étaient superflues, la musique se devait de rester religieuse et c'était tout juste si la danse n'était pas œuvre de Satan, aussi le petit groupe de musiciens qui avaient pris place dans l'ancienne galerie était-il une nouveauté pour la plupart des habitants du château. La mère de Jozsef, la seconde épouse de leur père, avait été une femme cultivée et raffinée, mais après sa disparition, en mettant au monde les jumeaux Jozsef et Gizella, suivie de près par celle de son époux, Mihály avait instauré une règle de vie digne d'un monastère guerrier. _

_Les seigneurs qu'ils étaient, descendants des premiers rois de Hongrie, avaient bien évidemment reçu l'éducation qui seyait à leur rang, mais à partir de l'âge de treize ans, toute futilité avait été bannie de la vie du jeune Jozsef. Gizella était morte de la peste à dix ans, et son jumeau n'avait trouvé de réconfort qu'auprès de la famille de son unique ami, Konstantin, le fils du forgeron. Le brave homme avait pris en affection le jeune orphelin et lui avait enseigné, en même temps qu'à son fils, les rudiments de son métier.  
>Son premier contact avec la guerre et son cortège de massacres eut lieu à dix-neuf ans, il en conçut une horreur de la violence et de la mort qui ne devait jamais le quitter, malgré les nombreux affrontements auxquels il allait participer par la suite. Une ombre glacée s'était abattue sur sa vie, et il désespérait d'y voir un jour une éclaircie. C'est alors qu'il avait croisé le regard d'Erzsébet. <em>

_A dix-huit ans, ses cheveux châtain doré auréolaient un teint de perle rare et son sourire redonnait un peu de chaleur aux vieux murs qui l'entourait, elle était la lumière et la vie. Il en tomba irrémédiablement amoureux, avec toute la force et la violence de la première fois, et il sut lire dans ses yeux qu'elle partageait ce sentiment.  
>Avec l'inconscience de leur jeunesse, ils décidèrent de s'enfuir ensemble, bravant la fureur de Mihály. On ne bafouait pas ainsi un magyar de si haute extraction, et ni les liens du sang ni l'absence de sentiments pour sa fiancée ne sauraient atténuer la faute des deux amants, ils savaient que s'il les retrouvait, il ne ferait aucun quartier.<br>Ils trouvèrent refuge en Roumanie, dans un minuscule hameau de Transylvanie blotti au pied des Carpates. Ils n'avaient plus rien, ni nom, ni fortune, le forgeron de l'endroit le prit comme aide, elle partagea la rude vie des paysannes, la chaleur de leur amour les réchauffait et peu à peu leur ancienne vie s'estompait dans les brumes des monts qui les entouraient. Trois ans avaient passé, et ils commençaient à espérer qu'ils pouvaient peut-être commencer à oublier la peur qui était leur compagne depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Hongrie._

_Jozsef posa doucement une main sur le ventre de sa compagne endormie. Il fermait les yeux, au bord du sommeil, lorsqu'un bruit le fit sursauter. Il se redressa d'un bond, le poignard qu'il gardait sous son oreiller à la main, au même moment, la porte vola en éclats sous les coups d'un bélier improvisé, et une dizaine d'hommes armés firent irruption dans l'unique pièce. Il n'eut pas le temps atteindre son épée, suspendue au mur, mais il eut tout de même la satisfaction de voir s'écrouler trois des mercenaires avant d'être maîtrisé par les autres. Erzsébet avait elle-aussi tenté de résister, mais avait très vite succombé sous le nombre, curieusement, les hommes se contentèrent de les immobiliser, avant de les entraîner à l'extérieur. Tout s'était passé très vite et relativement silencieusement, de toute façon, les habitants de ces contrées se gardaient bien de mettre le nez dehors après le coucher du soleil, quoi qu'ils puissent entendre à l'extérieur._

_Dès qu'ils eurent franchi le seuil, ils surent que leur dernière heure était arrivée. Mihály se tenait devant la maison, l'épée à la main. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'Erzsébet, Jozsef, abandonnant toute fierté, tenta de se jeter aux pieds de son frère malgré les hommes qui le retenaient, le suppliant d'épargner la jeune femme, l'implorant de ne faire porter la faute que sur lui, s'accusant d'avoir enlevé sa compagne en dépit de sa résistance. Mais la jeune magyare avait fièrement planté son regard dans celui de son ancien fiancé, ils se défièrent un moment silencieusement. Au moment où il leva son épée, les yeux d'Erzsébet se rivèrent à ceux de Jozsef dans un ultime adieu.  
>Les sbires de Mihály l'obligèrent à regarder l'horrible spectacle de la tête de la jeune femme roulant sur le sol, de l'épée s'enfonçant dans le ventre du corps supplicié et du « fruit du pêché » arraché de ses entrailles et brandi devant lui, telle une poupée sanguinolente avant d'être jeté sur le corps sans vie de sa mère. Mihály n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole, il se saisit de la lance d'un de ses hommes et se dirigea vers son frère qui était tombé à genoux, désormais inerte entre les mains de ses tortionnaires.<em>

–_Relevez-le ! Regarde-moi, Jozsef, n'oublie pas qui tu es, meurs en magyar !_

–_Nous nous reverrons en enfer, Mihály, et je te jure que tu paieras au centuple pour ce que tu viens de faire !_

_La haine qu'il lut dans les yeux soudains secs que le jeune homme leva sur lui fit courir un frisson le long de l'échine de son aîné. Il lança le pieu avec une force telle, qu'il le cloua au sol._

–_Tu vas mourir lentement et dans d'atroces souffrances, mon frère, tu auras tout le temps de regretter d'être venu au monde et de t'être un jour opposé à moi. J'ai été trop clément avec ta putain, mais je vais jouir jusqu'au bout de ton agonie._

_Pendant que les hommes mettaient le feu à la misérable cabane qui avait été leur refuge, Mihály resta debout à côté du corps empalé, un rictus démoniaque déformant ses traits. Lorsqu'après une éternité Jozsef finit par perdre conscience, la troupe se remit à cheval et s'éloigna au galop, sans un regard en arrière._

_Les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à chasser les ténèbres, le silence était retombé sur le hameau, le hurlement d'un loup se fit entendre dans le lointain. Une silhouette sombre se détacha de l'orée de la forêt toute proche et s'approcha sans un bruit de la scène du drame, encore vaguement éclairée par les braises rougeoyantes. Son regard glissa rapidement sur les corps sans vie de la femme et de l'enfant, et il s'arrêta devant l'homme cloué au sol par une lance. Soudain, il mit un genou à terre, et posa ses doigts sur son cou. Son ouïe ne l'avait pas trompé, le cœur de l'homme battait encore, faiblement certes, mais il battait. Alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus de lui, il ouvrit des yeux vitreux mais conscients, dans lesquels se percevaient déjà les prémices de la mort. L'inconnu sembla prendre une soudaine décision et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du jeune homme._

– _Tu ne dois pas mourir, dit-il. Je peux te donner la possibilité de te venger… de les venger. Je peux t'offrir la vie éternelle. Si tu acceptes, cligne des yeux et je ferai de toi un être à la puissance infinie._

_Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, Jozsef avait cru que Mihály était revenu pour l'achever, mais la voix qui s'adressait à lui était inconnue. Sa vision se voilait, il était comme engourdi, il ne sentait même plus la douleur, la fin était proche. Il pensait à son amour perdu, à son enfant perdu, il aspirait à les rejoindre, et pourtant, quelque chose au fond de lui, lui soufflait qu'il devait vivre pour les venger, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait jamais au monde. Il se souvenait du serment qu'il avait fait à son frère de le retrouver même au plus profond de l'enfer. Il ne savait pas s'il croyait vraiment l'homme dont la voix lui semblait de plus en plus lointaine, ni même s'il n'était pas une hallucination engendrée par le délire, mais il cligna des yeux. Aussitôt une douleur fulgurante lui transperça la gorge et il perdit connaissance. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, un liquide chaud coulait dans sa bouche, en l'avalant, il sentit la vie renaître en lui, et instinctivement, il planta ses dents dans le bras que l'homme lui tendait, pour s'abreuver à ses veines. Lorsqu'il fut rassasié, celui-ci se releva et arracha le pieu qui le clouait au sol._

–_Ridică-te şi normele lume ! (lève toi, et règne sur le monde) prononça-t-il en roumain._

_A la grande stupeur de Jozsef, ses plaies se refermaient et guérissaient, une force de vie qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant s'emparait de tout son être. Il ressentait chaque particule de l'air autour de lui, chaque bruit, chaque odeur, il se leva, rempli d'une sensation de puissance nouvelle, un instinct sauvage s'éveillait en lui et il poussa un grondement qui n'avait rien d'humain. Il se sentait en parfaite harmonie avec la nature qui l'entourait, avec l'univers tout entier. L'homme le regardait, ses yeux noirs étaient devenus blanchâtres et deux crocs sanglants ornaient sa mâchoire supérieure. Pendant toute son enfance, il avait entendu des histoires sur ces êtres, elles faisaient partie des légendes de son pays, mais il avait maintenant sous les yeux la preuve vivante, ou plutôt non vivante, que les vampires existaient réellement… Et il comprit brusquement qu'il venait de devenir l'un d'entre eux. L'homme lui tendit la main._

– _Sois le bienvenu parmi nous, mon ami, tu vas pouvoir accomplir de grandes choses, mais auparavant, tu vas aussi devoir apprendre beaucoup. Suis-moi._

_Après avoir enterré les corps d'Erzsébet et de l'enfant, ils se mirent en route. Le château où le conduisit son guide se dressait sur un éperon rocheux qui semblait jaillir de la forêt épaisse qui l'entourait. Dumitru Dragos y vivait avec ses deux sœurs. Ils avaient tous les trois été transformés un siècle auparavant, par un voyageur de passage auquel ils avaient offert l'hospitalité. Ils furent ses mentors pendant les difficiles premiers temps de son nouvel état, lorsque la faim perpétuelle, la pulsion irrésistible, l'appel du sang peuvent faire des nouveaux vampires les pires des prédateurs._

_Ils avaient établi une sorte de « code d'honneur ». S'ils n'hésitaient pas à tuer pour se nourrir, au moins choisissaient-ils leurs victimes parmi ceux qui méritaient le plus de mourir, ou qui, comme Jozsef l'avait été lui-même, étaient déjà à l'agonie, et cela ne manquait pas en ces temps troublés! Grâce à eux, il ne devint pas une bête sauvage livrée à elle-même, comme c'était alors fréquemment le cas avec les « nouveau-nés » abandonnés par des géniteurs inconscients du fait qu'en agissant ainsi ils allumaient eux-mêmes le bûcher pour se brûler.  
>Ils lui apprirent la prudence, et comment réfréner ses instincts pour pouvoir passer inaperçu parmi les humains. Lorsqu'il les quitta, il était prêt à exercer froidement et lucidement sa vengeance.<em>

_Trois autres années s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'il foula à nouveau la terre de ses ancêtres. Il voulut revoir l'unique ami de sa jeunesse, mais Konstantin était mort. Mihály avait épousé Zita, et en avait eu un fils. Pendant un moment, il songea lui faire subir la torture qu'il lui avait infligée, en s'en prenant à eux, mais le regard triste de Zita, tellement semblable à celui de sa sœur lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui pour la dernière fois, lui déchira le cœur.  
>Déguisé en religieux, il réussit à l'approcher. Il apprit alors à quel point elle était malheureuse auprès d'un époux plus dépourvu de toute humanité qu'il ne l'était depuis qu'il était devenu vampire, qui ne l'avait épousée que pour avoir un héritier et la traitait de la pire des manières. Sa seule raison de continuer à vivre était le petit Miklós. <em>

_Il fallait croire que tout sentiment humain ne l'avait pas abandonné, il renonça à son projet et décida d'en finir le plus rapidement possible. Il conseilla à Zita de faire ostensiblement retraite dans une communauté religieuse, afin qu'elle ne puisse pas être inquiétée, et la nuit suivant son départ, il passa à l'action. Il lui fut facile de s'introduire dans les appartements clos de son frère. Cette nuit-là, Mihály se réveilla et le trouva à son chevet, la terreur que Jozsef lut dans ses yeux fit monter une vague de jouissance au fond de lui. Il libéra le prédateur que Dumitru lui avait appris à maitriser et fit durer le plaisir jusqu'à l'aube. Ce fut la seule fois où il laissa entièrement son instinct et sa haine prendre le dessus, mais il ne le regretta jamais. Des deux, le monstre n'était pas le vampire. Il était déjà loin, lorsque le soleil se leva._

_Maintenant que sa vengeance était consommée, il se retrouvait face à une éternité qui le terrifiait, une éternité d'errance et de solitude, tel était le prix de la vengeance, le prix du fratricide, le prix du sang… _

…

Mal à l'aise, Mick se taisait, il ressentait presque physiquement le dilemme, la brusque souffrance du jeune homme, et commençait à regretter son indiscrétion.  
>Bien que le connaissant depuis plus d'un demi-siècle, il n'avait jamais osé lui poser cette question. Instinctivement, il sentait qu'il valait mieux ne pas remuer un passé qui pouvait s'avérer très sombre, mais l'affaire Witley avait changé la donne. Josef avait accepté de soulever un coin du voile pour lui et Beth, laissant entrevoir de lui une face inattendue,et il avait envie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cet être à la complexité déroutante.<p>

Un long moment passa, et soudain, Josef se remit à parler, comme on se jette à l'eau :

» Je suis né en Hongrie, en 1599…

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Un très grand merci aux "rewievers", je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le coeur y est!<strong>


End file.
